My Horse Lord
by The Great and Powerful Oz
Summary: 1-SHOT:On Aragorn's wedding day, his new consort receives visions of Aragorn and Eomer in bed together. What will happen when the King's Consort decides to seek Eomer out?SLASH


AN: This was a one-shot I thought up when Aragorn was coronated and he walked down the aisle. Then, Eomer stepped out and they had a little eye contact and a bow of the head and ...well... I thought too much into it. This is narrated by the Elf that Aragorn marries. The time line is taken from the ROTK Appendix B.

All standard disclaimers apply

**My Horse Lord**

_May 1, 3019 S.R. 1419-Minas Tirith _

He looks beautiful this day. He dressed in his former uniform from when he was Thorongil, and it still fits him...in fact, it's a bit loose. He doesn't want to wear the one that was made for the King. He still hasn't gotten his head wrapped around the fact that it was made for this day, along with the long, wine red train that flows from his shoulders to the floor and trails about a foot behind.

"What do you think is going to happen, melamin?" He asks me as he turns, tears wetting his gray, stormy eyes. It is then that I realize that he is afraid. He is afraid of what they shall think of him, of what they shall see him as: king or ranger? He cannot tell and that frightens him. I laugh, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"They will love you, as I love you," I tease him as my hands wander lower. He breathes faster and kisses me lightly at the base of my throat, the place that always manages to send shivers up and down my spine. He laughs at my reaction and I'm glad. The tears recede once more and for the small moment we shared, it reminded me of little Estel back in Imladris when I first met him. He was just four years old at that time, in mortal years, but he was so...strong in presence already. It stunned me how he was back then, and it surprises me every time I see him again. I am happy every time I see him, I realize that now. Perhaps this is what it means to be in love?

"Strider?" A voice calls through the door. I recognize it as Sam's. He's always more polite and doesn't wish to disturb someone by knocking. It seems strange not to knock, but if a strong Hobbit's fist beat down my door in the middle of the night, I'd be a bit perturbed.

"Just a moment, Sam," he answers. The Hobbit shuffles around and waits politely. My love turns to me and kisses me soundly on my mouth, his tongue begging entrance. I let him have it as he explores me with his hands, and now, his soft, warm tongue. We finish with a mutual kiss and he smiles at me, his gray eyes lighting up with joy and happiness. "Now, my _ascar_, you must leave. We cannot be seen together before the wedding."

I have missed his nickname for me. It warms me from the crown of my head to my toes and makes me grin like the silly elf I am. I nod, understanding that would put him in a very awkward position if we were caught together before our marriage, so I leave from the side entrance. I shut the door quietly as he lets the Hobbit -no, _Hobbits_- into his room.

"Sam, Merry, Pippen, Frodo, what are you all doing here?" He asks, laughing. I love his laugh.

"We have come to offer our assistance to the King Elessar. We wish to see if there's anything you need help with," Frodo answers, laughing as Strider chuckles.

That's right. King Elessar! _My _King Elessar! I feel so happy hearing that...to know that I will wed him, not for the kingship (although I will make sure to call him 'Your Majesty' in the bedroom), but for love and that is all he offers me. My _Adar _was quite upset when he found out. I hope he would have forgotten his troubles this day.

-''-

Aragorn whirls around, his silver crown, the crown of the King, glints in the sunlight, adding to his magnificence. His hand is on the hilt of the Fabled Blade, the one that was broken after cutting the ring from Sauron's hand, reforged and now resting in the sheath of the King of Men. After a moment of standing there, he speaks.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all so that we may join in the Days of Peace." I watch as he begins to sing in that heavenly voice that has brought me to tears many times.

_"Et Earello Endorenna utulien._

_Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"_

"Now come the days of the King, and may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!" Gandalf smiles proudly down on him as the new King Elessar gazes at him, eyes full of hope. The crowd, a whole host of Gondorians came to see their King crowned and they cheer and clap and cause a great uproar as he moves once more.

Tears and joy well up within me when he descends the dais, walking the aisle, nodding to the revelers he'd personally invited. He passes Eowyn and Faramir and finally comes to Eomer. I expect him to walk past, but he pauses, his face torn with sorrow and much toil. He frowns and gazes at the King of the Rohirrim, but Eomer bows and lets him pass. It is a look that shouts forgiveness, allegiance, friendship. Always, is its promise. Aragorn understands this and he passes, coming straight for me. I am confused for a moment, but then he is in front of me, smiling and I cannot see anything but him.

"I missed you when you left. _Im meleth lle, ascar_" he whispers to me. I smile and lean into his embrace, his breath warm on my pointed ear makes me shiver with delight. It always was sensitive and he exploits this. I smile once more and feel something strange as he brings me closer. There is something behind him that...Ay, Valar!

_February 30, 3019 S.R. 1419- Rohan_

_Aragorn comes down from the hiding place where Gimli and Legolas reside. He pushes his hood back and cries out, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" _

_The entire company turns at the whim of the leader and they come to rest around Aragorn, beginning to close him in. Legolas and Gimli run down after him, ready to defend him at all costs. They arrive in the center of the tight knit circle and the spears point down at them. Gimli gives a merry huff and stares at the one in front of his face. _

"_What business does a Man, a Dwarf, and an Elf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly," the leader bearing down on Aragorn commands. Aragorn smiles when he sees the pure, blue eyes glittering in the man's face. They express so much and Aragorn felt the drawing to them. He felt the stirring in his gut, just as he had when he first met Arwen Undomiel... _

_Minas Tirith- Present_

"_Melamin?_" Aragorn asks me. I stir from the vision and I gaze into his eyes. Their stormy gray depths question me as we walk down the aisle. I don't recall getting here, but I must have kept walking during my vision.

"I am fine, Estel," I assure him. He knows I lie, but he doesn't press it any further, and for that, I am glad. We reach the dais where Gandalf rests and he smiles down at us.

"Ready?" He asks us. We both nod and he marries us in the Spirit of the Valar. It feels wonderful, to know that he is my husband, that he is my bond. Tonight, we shall bond as one, the moment I have longed for ever since we pledged our troth on Cerin Amroth in Lorien. I remember I was there for a visit on request of my Adar. I still have the ring of Barahir and it glitters on its chain round my neck as he slips the next ring, the marriage ring, on my left hand.

At last, we are married.

''-

_The next morning, the morning after the wedding night_

I dream disturbing dreams...

_Two bodies slide together, the scent of their lovemaking rising off them in waves of passion. One is golden brown from his long days in the sun, rippling muscles bunching as he moved with his partner. The other man is muscled, but not from work. He is obviously a soldier, his body lean and fit from long days in the training yards. They grasp each other as the first slides out of the second, faster and faster, harder and harder with each growing minute. The first grasps the hips of the seconds and leaves ugly, red finger marks on the paler skin. They are close, so close..._

"_Aragorn!" _

"_Eomer!" And they both release, crying out in mutual pleasure as their ride their orgasms to the end, then slump onto the sweat stained sheets, holding each other like each is their own link to life. They lie together, breathing hard and panting as they attempt regain their strength. _

"_That was..." Eomer tries to speak, but Aragorn bars his speech._

"_My Horse Lord, don't speak..." And I watch as my husband kisses another person, another Man, soundly and passionately, trying to reawaken a flame they both thought dead..._

I cannot watch anymore and I turn from the vision, gasping with heavy breaths. My husband and that Adan writhe in my mind, like worms burrowing themselves into the ground, but my mind is in place of the precious ground. I tear myself from the bed, the marriage bed he still sleeps in, wrapped in the sheets he'd stolen from me in sleep. Now, I do not care. I just need...I need to leave, to escape.

I grab my robe and wrap it around my nude body, adjust my long hair and make sure I do not look as I looked when I woke. I wash my face and body quickly, then redress and leave the room, slamming the door behind me when I go.

I walk. I do not know where I go, but I walk and walk and walk. I stare at my feet and at the wedding ring that I have not taken off since yesterday afternoon. I feel...I do not know what I feel. I keep walking and suddenly, it feels right to stop. I pause, lift my head, and look around. I gasp.

I am in front of King Eomer's rooms and I cannot recall how I came to be here, but I do know what I am meant to do. I decide and knock harshly on the door.

"Just a minute!" a voice within calls. _His _voice, I think harshly. I want to rip him to pieces with my bare hands, set the Wolves of Isengard on him until only his bones remain...and then, the door opens, and I push my fantasies back until it is only myself and my anger remaining.

He stands there, looking ruffled and bedraggled. I remain cold and content with punishing him.

"Eomer, may I speak with you please?" I ask of him.

"Of course, my..."

I move past him and ignore his words. I enter his rooms and make my way to the window to close it, making sure there is nothing that will let anyone outside of this room hear the words about to be spoken here.

I make myself as comfortable I can be in this situation and wait for him to sit opposite me as the small, round table in the center of his room.

"Now, how may I help you?" Eomer asks, his voice tight with restrained anger. Him, angry? He does not have the RIGHT to be angry! It is I who does.

"What is the extent of your relationship with my husband?" I ask him, straightforward, not hiding behind anything. I lean forward and glare daggers at him through my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Eomer questions. I feel him growing nervous and it's all the answer I require.

"Did you, or did you not, have a sexual relationship with my husband? Do you still have feelings for him? I ask this because I am getting visions of you...two...together and it is very...painful for me to bear. I wish to know the truth..." I answer. He sits there, dumfounded no doubt as his mouth gapes open. For a second, I can see why my husband was attracted to him, but I push it all away. It is only I who shall remain.

"I shall tell you the truth," he speaks. I nod, wishing only the truth. He goes on.

"I met Aragorn when he came to Rohan with a message from Denethor. Back then, I knew him as Thorongil and he was my friend. That was when I was little, just a mere boy, but I felt like I loved him. We resumed our friendship after the battle of Helm's Deep, and it lasted for a few months until we began gathering to march off to Pelennor. That night, he told me something that I'll never forget. Instead of spending the night alone, we...made love one last night and he left for the Path of the Dead the following morning," he explained. I watch him with my eyes wary of any lies. So far, only the truth has been spoken in front of me.

"What happened next? I sense that is not the end of the story," I say. I watch his eyes and they close for a moment, but it was nothing more than a blink. He is ready to continue, so I lean back and listen.

"As I watched over Eowyn, Aragorn and I became better and better friends. He explained to me that he was in love and that we had to end our affair together. I admit, I was angry when I found out it was you he was in love with, but I saw how you looked at him, how you touched him and I knew that I couldn't come between you two. I accepted the break of ties, but we have remained friends, nothing more," he finishes hastily. I breathe easier as my mind attempts to process the information he's given me. It's difficult, but I begin to understand.

"So that is what that was!" I exclaim when I remember the look they shared yesterday. It was one of forgiveness! It said there were no hurt feelings or anything between them but friendship! I feel the burden lift from my shoulders and I can breathe freely.

I stand watch as he stands as well.

"Thank you, Eomer! You have...Thank you," I thank him as he bends the grasp my hand.

"I can understand what he sees in you," Eomer whispers. I thank him one more time before I rush back to my room, still barefoot and clothed in my robe.

He doesn't love him! He loves me! I feel like screaming it from the rooftops of Minas Tirith as I run past the early stirring of Citadel.

I come to our rooms and fling the door open to find him...still in bed. I feel my elation fall, but suddenly, I come up with a rather clever and evil plan thanks to the Twins. I creep into the room and shut the door soundlessly, make my way to the bed and kiss his lips as he gets lost in a dream.

I straddle him and toss my robe, pressing myself against his rising erection.

Moments later, I make him call my name.

"Legolas!"

The End

Translations: 

Adar-Father

Adan-Man

Ascar-Wild One

Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!- Out of the Great Sea of Middle-Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

Melamin-My love

Im meleth lle-I love you


End file.
